


What Jealousy Can Do

by fallen028



Category: Fest Vainqueur
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Swearing, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen028/pseuds/fallen028
Summary: An unexpected confrontation because of an unexpected hook up. What else unexpected would come to Gaku's way?





	What Jealousy Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written inspired by an AU fanfic that I have recently read but this fanfic was never intended to be a continuation of said fanfic. 
> 
> Also, I have decided to write I'll's name as Airu so please don't be confused! 
> 
> This is my very first try in writing fanfics, so do let me know if you find anything that can be improved.

"So I heard you got to hook up with someone on _that_ party."

 _Shit. Who in hell did he heard that from?_ He turned his eyes from what he’s doing to the man who just appeared on the door. 

He hadn't gotten the chance to tell him _that_ yet. It’s not that he had no plans of telling him. He actually felt guilty hooking up with someone on that party while this man was at home down with fever so he was trying to make up for it. He was taking care of him for the past few days. He was even planning to tell him about the hooking up thing now that he’s recovered from the fever. _But.._ His thoughts got interrupted when the man standing on the door spoke again.

"Well, Gaku?" He heard the door lock clicked. The man remained on the door, leaning his back on it with both his arms folded in front of his chest creating creases on his nicely buttoned black polo. 

 _Uh-oh!_ That tells Gaku he ain't going anywhere until he says something! Well, it’s not that he’s not going to tell him, right? _He’d just happen to heard it earlier from somebody else!_ So here goes nothing..

"U-hmmm.." Gaku cleared his throat, stopped whatever he was doing on the cabinet drawers next to the bed and moved a little to his left side so he could face him. He raised his own head to meet the eyes of his _interrogator_.

The interrogator remained standing, looking very calm and waiting for him to say anything. But the pair of dark brown eyes looking down on him tell him otherwise. _One wrong word.._ Gaku thought.

"Well.. it was a party. Everyone’s having fun, a bit drunk and.." Gaku let out a nervous laugh when he saw an eyebrow raised at him.

"So you took alcohol and got drunk?" he said slowly, accusingly, each word leaving his mouth like arrows flying and hitting Gaku directly, his eyebrow still raised.

"No! I mean.. Y-yes, I had alcohol, b-but no, I wasn't drunk.. At least not senseless drunk!" Gaku stuttered answering, a little bit flustered. _Great! I have to keep a straight answer now or else._ But how can he when he’s being interrogated like this and the man’s eyes staring at him intently?

"We both know you’re not good in dealing with alcohol.." the man straightened up, left his position from the door and closed the gap between them. He’s now standing an inch in front of Gaku. _And you're not supposed to be drinking alcohol without me._ Gaku thought that’s what his interrogator meant. 

"But Airu! You don't expect me to drink down some soda or juice when everybody else is downing on their cocktails and beers!" Gaku said pouting, tearing his eyes away from Airu’s gaze. _What’s this?_  

He’s starting to get flustered like always when they're having this kind of conversation about him drinking alcohol and it’s somewhat getting into his nerves. _Fine_. He isn't good with alcohol but he felt like he’ll never get _good_ _at_ _it_ if he don't do anything about it. So he has been trying to drink a few types of alcohol in small quantities without Airu or his other friends knowing. 

And, he’s not a child for Pete’s sake! _As if Airu himself didn't encouraged me to drink a few cocktails and even hard shots some time ago._ Gaku felt his cheeks warmed up remembering that alcohol 101 session he had with Airu and what happened after it. 

"Ok. So it was a party. You took alcohol. You weren't drunk. You met this guy and hooked up with him?" Airu’s mocking voice forced Gaku to put the memory behind.

He felt Airu’s hands finding his, pulled him up to force him to stand away from the bed and meet his eyes. Well, not exactly since Gaku is a few centimeters taller than Airu himself.

Gaku still refused to look at Airu’s eyes again - not with this kind of burning feeling that is starting to crawl within him brought by remembering _that memory_ . _Oh shit! Not now, please._ Besides, how can he explain the hook up that happened in the party? It’s not that he went there to find someone to flirt with knowing that Airu was sick at home. It kind of just happened. _Why was Airu making this a big thing? It’s not as if.._  

Airu held Gaku’s face on his hands forcing for an eye contact. Gaku sighed and looked at him meeting those dark brown eyes once again. Airu has a pair of beautiful eyes. The way he look intently makes Gaku feel like Airu can read his thoughts just by having eye contact with him and somehow it makes him uneasy.

"Gakkun.." Airu’s thumb is softly caressing the side of Gaku’s cheek now and he feels himself turning red.

"I-it’s not that I wasn't going to tell you." Gaku tried explaining. "I didn't go to that party to f-flirt or anything! It just that.. as the night progressed the more I realized that everyone who went there were _p-pairs_. So I decided to go to somewhere quiet ー" 

"Somewhere quiet?" Airu interrupted. 

"It’s not what you're thinking!" Gaku immediately continued. "I went to the terrace. But a few minutes later, _he_ also came there. He said he was also sort of by himself and he kind of.. _found me_."

Airu’s hands let go of his face. Gaku decided to continue talking and explaining himself further - without realizing the tone of his voice he was using has changed while he’s referring to the hook up guy.

"We’ve both knew him for a while but I guess this was the first time it happened that we’re both attending the same party." Gaku said referring to the guy again. "He was kind. He was sincere. We talked about a lot of stuff and I realized we’re cool about each other and ー" Gaku stopped babbling when he realized he got lifted from the floor and he’s now being princess-carried by Airu.

"A-airu..?" How on Earth is Airu able to carry him when it’s obvious that Gaku is taller and heavier than him? But before Gaku could find an answer, he felt himself floating mid-air.. _What the hell?! Did Airu just tossed me!?_ Oh, yes he did. And now, Gaku’s falling towards the bed! 

"Ouch!" Eyes-closed, Gaku felt like all of his weight shifted to his waist and behind when he hit the bed. Thank goodness he didn't fall outside of the mattress. _That Airu!_ The sudden lifting and tossing somehow messed up his head and made him a little dizzy.

"What was that about?!" Gaku asked, pissed and dizzy, he kept his eyes closed, his hand on his head. He felt some weight on the other side of the mattress, then Airu spoke.

"So, _he found you_. He was kind.. and sincere," Airu repeated his words, each of it was said in a way as if he was spitting poison.

Gaku opened his eyes. In a dizzy state, he didn't missed how Airu was saying those words. He found Airu on the bed as well kneeling in front of him - his shirt’s buttons all undone exposing his chest and flat stomach.

 _Oh my God. What on Earth has gotten into Airu? Why is he acting as if he is.. Wait! Is he..? No, it can’t be - they’re not official. Well, it’s not as if there's even a relationship to begin with!_  

"A-airu?" before anymore words can come out of Gaku’s mouth, he felt Airu’s lips on his.

At first, it was a series of soft butterfly kisses. One soft kiss after another - Airu murmuring incoherently in between each kisses, prompting Gaku to close his eyes. Until Gaku felt Airu’s hand catching his nape, his fingers fumbling into his hair. At the same time he felt Airu’s tongue pushing into his lips, trying to get into his mouth - the soft kisses turning into forceful ones.

Gaku gasped feeling like he’s losing all the air from his lungs. Airu took the opportunity, he moved his tongue into Gaku’s mouth tasting him, deepening the kiss. _Was Airu drunk?_ But he couldn't taste any alcohol from him aside from the minty taste which probably came from Airu’s morning toothpaste.

Gaku heard Airu moan - without realizing when he tried tasting alcohol from Airu that he's been answering Airu’s fiery kiss. Airu is also starting to lose his own breath. They broke away from each other panting, breathing heavily, catching some precious air.

Airu’s left hand remained on Gaku’s nape while his right hand slowly raised up to Gaku’s face stopping on his lips, his fingers touching it, feeling it. Then it moved to his lip ring, to his mole just below the lip ring.. then next to his earlobe.

"Did _he_ also kiss you this way?" Airu asked, cheeks flustered, his eyes trained on Gaku.

"I.. I-i.." before Gaku could say anything, Airu’s hands left Gaku. Airu found Gaku’s arms, shoved him to lay down, his back flat on the bed with both his arms pressed above his head.

With Gaku pinned down, Airu started kissing him again. Roughly this time, in a hurried manner as if Airu is being chased by someone. Airu’s tongue moved in and about, meeting Gaku’s own swirling and tasting. 

When he had enough, Airu moved his tongue out licking on Gaku’s lips, then his lip ring moving to his mole next then just below his ear, just like how his own fingers traced earlier, leaving trails of wet kisses. 

"Or did _he_ kiss you this way?" Gaku heard Airu hissed on his ear, catching his own breath.

 _He’s acting like some jealous lover!_ Gaku thought but he can't be. Him and Airu were not anything like that. Gaku felt like he had to say something.. 

"Airu, listen! J-ju.. ahhh!" he screamed feeling Airu’s teeth sunk on his shoulder. _WTH!? Airu bite me!_ As he felt the pain, it was followed by Airu’s tongue licking on the area where he had been bitten. Gaku tried to feel if he’s bleeding but it doesn't seem like it - just a painful bite on his skin. Although the pain hurts a lot, Airu’s tongue licking sent shivers of sensation down to Gaku’s spine. 

Gaku closed his eyes trying to stop himself from feeling the warm sensation that Airu is waking from within him. He started to nudge his shoulder, moving in a way to knock Airu off of him but it didn't do anything. How? When his own arms are still pinned above his head by Airu’s left hand? Airu’s right hand was pulling on his shirt exposing more of Gaku’s shoulder. He only realized now that one of Airu’s knees is also pinning his legs. _Oh great!_

Airu’s right hand left his shirt and he shifted his position kissing Gaku on the right side of his neck then back to his lips and to the neck again. He felt Airu’s right hand moved again and landed to his waist fumbling for the end of Gaku’s shirt.

Slowly, his hand moved inside of the shirt, tracing his skin going to his chest. Gaku felt like Airu was trying to find something without breaking their lick-kiss contact. When Airu found what he was looking for, he gave it a pinch that made Gaku shudder, feeling his own nipple bud hardening beneath Airu’s touch. 

 _Oh fuck._ Gaku cursed himself. He can feel warm flushes running all over him starting to make him aroused as Airu continues kissing him by the neck and toying on his nipple.

"You like this don’t you?" Airu said finding his other nipple and pinching it as well. "Did _he_ also do this to you?"

"Fuck, Airu! You stop this non-sense ー" Gaku bit his own lower lip when he realized where Airu’s right hand is touching now. He forced his eyes to shut close after seeing a wicked smile forming on Airu’s lips.

Airu has stopped kissing him to watch his reaction as he continues palming Gaku’s hardness over his jeans, his hand moving in circle, up and down. The supposed thick fabric didn't even do something as Gaku feels Airu’s fingers and hand movement over him.

"You are beautiful." Gaku heard Airu said. "But you are more beautiful when you’re naked, right _love_?"

 _Such endearment! If only it was anything but true._ Gaku thought. He’s starting to feel tired. This foreplay that Airu is pulling is tiring him out. But, whether he admit it or not, aside from feeling a bit tired, Gaku is anticipating Airu’s next moves as he is already fully aroused. He even wants Airu to kiss him again as he is also starting to feel his throat dry up.

Then Airu started to unfasten Gaku’s belt and removed it from his waist. Next, Airu moved his right hand to the end of his shirt and in a matter of seconds, he has managed to yank it off of Gaku and then out of his head. 

The shirt remained on Gaku’s arms though. He felt Airu’s left hand free his arms only to feel the shirt tightening, binding his arms together in place. Gaku watched as Airu pull the belt that he had taken off of Gaku’s waist, did something to it to bind his already bound arms tighter and strapped it onto the bed’s headrest. 

Gaku’s eyes grew wide when he realized what Airu just did. Airu tied him on his bed using his own shirt and belt! _Fuck Airu!_ He started to pull his arms above him in hopes that it would go loose but instead it only became tighter.

"Stop pulling. It might go even tighter, I don't want to injure your arm." Airu said starting to move off of him then out of the bed.

"You don't want to injure me? Then why the hell did you strap me in the first place?" Gaku is feeling pissed again.

"Because it won't feel like it’s a punishment if I don't," Airu answered, letting out a small chuckle while he stripped off his unbuttoned shirt from his body.

 _Punishment? Why? Was this because of the hook up?_ But Gaku didn't dare voice it out. He saw Airu stripping his own pants next, then his briefs. Airu opened his top drawers looking for something. When Airu found it, he tossed it to the bed just beside Gaku together with a packet that Gaku didn't know where it came from. _Did Airu brought that thing?_

Gaku swallowed hard when Airu made his way back to the bed showing all his nakedness. Airu himself is already fully aroused, his dark brown eyes locked on him as if those eyes alone can devour Gaku’s entire body and soul.

Airu climbed on the bed, kneeling on Gaku’s right side. Airu’s left hand finding it’s way on Gaku’s throat caressing it softly while his right hand landed on Gaku’s hardness, palming him again. Gaku tensed feeling small beads of sweat form on his forehead.

Gaku saw Airu smiled at his reaction, slowly leaning in and gave him a wet, open mouthed kiss. Airu made the kiss short, then he started licking Gaku’s lip pierce and mole again. Airu moved down to his shoulder licking again the part he had bitten him.

Then, Airu moved down further, finding one of Gaku’s nipple, licking it slowly in a circular motion. Unsatisfied, Airu leaned in and suck the bud making Gaku gasped. Airu did the same thing to Gaku’s other nipple, making Gaku tense even more.

"Shit!" Gaku cursed under his breath, unconsciously tugging on his bound arms again making it a bit more tighter. 

"Stop pulling." He heard Airu said again as his tongue make it’s way from his chest down to his stomach. 

"How can I stop pulling my arms when you’re.. nghh!" Gaku whimpered when Airu found his belly pierce and he felt him pull the jewel lightly then licking it.

"You’re so sensitive _here_. I wonder how this pierce was done." Airu said while tonguing the navel ring again and again.

"Fuck it, Airu. Stop doing that or else I will come!" Gaku hissed, shutting his eyes close trying to calm himself. 

He heard Airu chuckle. _The bastard! He’s enjoying this too much._ Gaku cursed himself again. He’s starting to be impatient and he don't know how long he can still hold on before Airu would fuck him. _Yes, I want him to fuck me._

"Of course I want you to come.. But not that way." Gaku heard Airu said as he move his hands to Gaku’s waist to unfasten his jeans. Airu’s taking his time unfastening it then slowly unzipping it ensuring that his hands presses on Gaku’s hard length. 

"Fuck it, Airu! Fuck!" Gaku is getting more and more impatient, his breathing becoming more ragged. _Fuck me!_ Gaku screamed to himself when he felt Airu’s hand pulling both his jeans and briefs off of him at the same time and feeling Airu’s tongue on his cock seconds later.

Airu was licking on the slit of his cock’s head tasting Gaku’s pre-come, swirling his tongue on it in a circular motion. Then his right hand held his shaft, moving up and down on it.

"FUCK!" Gaku shut his eyes tightly. He can feel tears streaming down his cheeks just like the first time when Airu had him. At the same time, he can feel himself going to explode any moment. He moved his legs up trying to close in so Airu would stop and leave that part of him. 

Gaku felt Airu’s left hand raising his leg away from him. Then seconds later, Gaku screamed in pain diverting all his attention from coming. _Shit! The bastard has bitten me again!_

Yes, Airu did bite Gaku’s inner thigh and now he’s starting to ease the pain by licking on it. "I’m sorry. I thought I need to divert your attention." Airu said licking and nibbling on his thigh now.

"Sure, I needed that diversion. But fuck it, Airu! I don't enjoy all the pain from your biting at all!" Gaku hissed angrily at him. His attention got diverted alright, but he can still feel his cock throbbing.

Gaku heard Airu laughed this time. Then, Airu licked and kissed his bitten thigh one last time then he moved up catching Gaku’s lips. "I have been hearing you say ‘Fuck' for the last few minutes. Is that how much you want me to fuck you now?"

 _Fuck, yes!_ Gaku wanted to yell at him but he wouldn't want to give him more satisfaction than he’s already getting so he just decided to roll his eyes averting his gaze. 

"Playing hard to get.." Airu said motioning Gaku to get up, then he added, "Now, on fours.." Airu helped him get to his side, the bind on Gaku’s arm has become tight but somehow it is still loose enough for him to flip his body up on fours. 

Gaku put his bounded arms on the pillow then rested his head on it while slowly pulling his knees in, leaving his ass up in the air offered to Airu. Airu touched the butterfly tattoo on the left side of his waist just above the butt cheek before grabbing the bottle he got from Gaku’s drawer - it is a massaging oil that they both use. Airu opened it and poured some of the contents of the bottle on Gaku’s ass while running his tongue along the tattooed skin, sending a tingling sensation to Gaku.

"You should stock on some lube next time." Gaku heard Airu say while he’s pouring some more on his fingers. "But this will do for now."

Gaku felt Airu’s finger penetrated his entrance, slowly moving in trying to open him up. "You feel good, Gaku. So tight." Airu whispered.

Gaku shuddered, clutching his hands on the pillow feeling both pain and sensation while Airu’s fingers moved in and out of him, as he inserted a second finger in. It didn't last long when the pain subsided and was replaced by pure ecstasy when Airu started touching his sensitive spots, curling his fingers around.

By the time that Airu has inserted his third finger in, Gaku couldn't help thrusting his own hips. "I want more, more.. please." Gaku whimpered, panting.

"You want more? Or do you want my cock?" Airu said teasingly pulling out his fingers and grabbing some tissue from the top drawer to wipe his fingers. He picked up the packet next to Gaku, tearing it open and rolling to his own hard length. Then, he put some oil to it to lube himself.

"Your cock.. I want it." Gaku said breathlessly.

"You want it so much?" Airu still continued teasing him but he has already positioned himself behind Gaku’s entrance, ready to penetrate.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I want it.." Gaku purred, clutching harder on the pillow beneath his hands as he felt Airu parting his ass, spreading his legs wider. 

"Do you _love_ me?" Airu asked suddenly as he slowly penetrated Gaku filling him up to the brim. 

When Airu stopped moving, trying to let Gaku get used to him, Gaku felt tears streaming out of his eyes again and down his cheeks. Gaku didn't know if he’s crying because of the sudden question or if it was because of the initial shock of pain due to the penetration.

After a few minutes, feeling that Gaku has already adjusted to him, Airu started moving again, slowly thrusting at first. While doing so, he leaned in, kissing Gaku’s tear drenched cheek, licking it. Airu picked up pace thrusting in and out while leaning in further dropping kisses on Gaku’s hair, cheeks, shoulders, even down to his butterfly tattoo. 

"Ahh.. A-airu!" Gaku felt Airu’s hand reaching on his hardness, his fingers encircling on him, moving up and down in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, _sweetheart_?" Airu cooed on Gaku panting, dropping more kisses on his head and hair while thrusting faster and faster, pumping on Gaku’s cock the same way.

"I-i’m coming!" Gaku muttered under his breath, shutting his eyes closed while gripping on the pillow beneath him harder, feeling as if his own hands will bleed with how hard he closed his fists.

"Then, come for me, _love_ ." Airu urged Gaku, sealing their lips with kisses once more, " _I love you._ "

That did it for Gaku. He felt like a volcano erupting, pouring his come all over Airu’s hand. Airu didn't stop thrusting and pumping until the very last intense feeling subsided. A few more hard thrust and Airu also hit his climax, pouring himself all over Gaku. 

They both collapsed in a pile, both breathing hard and their heart beating in sync. Their sweat breaking out of their skin, savoring the heated aftermath. Gaku lay still beside Airu, his face buried on his still bounded arms.

Some minutes later, Airu moved to free Gaku’s bounded arms. He kissed both of Gaku’s palms, tracing the marks left by the tight bound on Gaku’s arms by his tongue, then Airu pulled him to a tight embrace.

"Are you alright, _love_?" Airu asked in between showering kisses on Gaku’s head and hair.

Gaku flinched. _That endearment again! Ughh. And right, Airu said those 3 words as if it were true._ He started moving, breaking up from the embrace and slowly made his way off of the bed, trying to reach the bathroom with still wobbly legs. "I’m fine. And you can stop forcing yourself with the endearment!"

Before Gaku reached the door to his bath, he felt Airu’s hand gripping his arm, stopping him. "What was that?" 

"I said you can stop pretending you _love_ _me_ when you don't!" Gaku shut his eyes closed, tugging his arm away from Airu’s grip. He can feel he is about to cry again. _What the fuck, Gaku? Stop acting like a girl!_  

The grip on Gaku’s arm loosen, then it was replaced by Airu’s arm closing him in a tight embrace. Followed by soft butterfly kisses being planted on his head, his hair, his temple, his cheeks and all over his face.

" _I love you, sweetheart_. What even made you think that I don’t?" Airu kissed him once again, on the lips this time. "Gaku, open your eyes and look at me."

And so he did. As soon as Gaku opened his eyes, he meet with a pair of dark brown ones. The eyes that he love staring at and yet at the same time makes him feel uneasy. 

"Do you _love_ me?" Airu asked, staring intently at him. _That question again!_ Gaku raised his hand stopping just in front of Airu’s face, caressing it. _Does he love Airu? Was Airu kidding him with that question?_

" _I love you - for the longest time, Airu_." Gaku admitted, slowly releasing his breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding.

" _I love you too, Gaku_ \- for the longest time." Airu whispered and claimed his lips again for a kiss. "And I’m sorry if I haven't been making you feel that way, for you to think that I don’t."

"I’m sorry too! I thought ー" Gaku was interrupted when Airu’s fingers was placed on his lips.

"No need for you to say sorry. I was the one who supposed to be doing that. From now, I will make up for it, ok?"

Gaku nodded, then he felt himself being lifted again. Airu is princess-carrying him again. _No! He’ll toss me to the bed again!_ Gaku panicked, trying to wriggle from Airu, hoping he would put him down.

"I won’t toss you again." Airu said as if reading Gaku’s thoughts, then he chuckled. "I promise, I won't do that again. You’re making me too jealous that I have thought of doing crazy stuff!" 

"You’re jealous?" Gaku blinked his eyes, stopping. _So I was right all along._

"Yes, I am jealous. Or rather, I was jealous. But not anymore, not now. I have no further intentions of knowing who your hook up guy is. But know that you aren't allowed to go to any drinking party without me, understand?"

Gaku nodded again. Airu kissed him once more and he made his way back to the bed still carrying him. Airu carefully placed him on top of the bed, then slowly he leaned in giving Gaku a series of butterfly kisses while his hands started roaming his body. 

"A-airu!!!" Gaku called on him panting breathlessly as Airu trails wet kisses from below his earlobe down to his throat.

"Hmmm?" Airu hummed but he continued trailing wet kisses on him, he’s now on his chest just above Gaku’s nipple.

"Airu!" Gaku gasped.

"Yes?" Airu lift his head to look at Gaku, an eyebrow arched. Annoyance is written all over his handsome face.

"We _can't_ \- again! Not just yet.." Gaku’s voice trailed off but his face is starting to become red.

"Why not?" Airu’s eyes is definitely saying _they can_!

"Because we just.. _did it._ And we’re both tired still! And weー" Gaku got interrupted when Airu claimed his lips again. Airu’s lower body started to grind on him feeling his half aroused cock touching his own and he felt the warmth flushed in him all over again.

  
_Oh God! Looks like we’re hitting for a round two alright!_ Gaku said to himself as Airu drowned his thoughts with a series of butterfly kisses, murmuring _I love you_ in between each kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. This was intended to be a one-shot but I can't help not writing about Gaku and Airu's Alcohol 101 Session. 
> 
> Please look forward for it!


End file.
